Nowadays, mobile terminals are used not merely as a kind of communication apparatuses, but are provided with increasingly more powerful multimedia functions owing to the development of science and technologies. Therefore, users are paying more attention to other functions besides the communication function when they choose to purchase mobile terminals. Accordingly, a mobile phone needs to be provided not only with a good communication function, but also with a powerful multimedia processing capability, particularly for video files and audio files.
For example, when a user who is enjoying music on a conventional mobile terminal needs to stop the music playing, he or she must firstly return to a control interface of the music playing, then manually operate a button or click a touch screen thereof to complete the operation of stopping the music playing. However, if a user who is on a bus or on some other transportation vehicle is in a hurry to get off, the conventional way to stop the music playing is obviously inconvenient for the user. As can be known from this, the conventional mobile terminals are still inconvenient to use in terms of controlling of applications, and the operation procedure thereof is relatively complex.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mobile terminal and an application-controlling method thereof that can solve the aforesaid problems.